


Najważniejsze to stawiać kolejne kroki

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara po zamachu na nią i Cregennana usiłuje dotrzeć w bezpieczne miejsce. Po drodze podejmuje ważną decyzję.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najważniejsze to stawiać kolejne kroki

**Author's Note:**

> Czasami człowiek ma ochotę napisać coś, co ociekałoby dramatem, patosem i krwią. Czasami czuje też przemożną potrzebę upchnięcia własnych gdybań, rzuconych wcześniej w komentarzach, w fanfiku. Niniejszym realizuję obie potrzeby.  
> Zimowa sceneria wzięta z elfiej wersji baśni o Larze Dorren.

Najważniejsze to stawiać kolejne kroki. Lewa noga, prawa noga, wydobyć stopę z zaspy, lewa, prawa, lewa. Nieważne, że kończyny odmawiają już posłuszeństwa, a kręgosłup boli tak, jakby miał za chwilę pęknąć. Nie ma innej drogi, nie ma innego sposobu. Nie można użyć magii, nie wolno ściągać na siebie uwagi wrogów. Lewa noga, prawa noga, ślisko, trzeba stąpać ostrożnie. Naprzód, naprzód. Nieważne, że tak naprawdę Lara chciałaby tylko usiąść i rozpaczać, i pozwolić mordercom, by dokończyli to, co zaczęli. Przecież serce i tak pęka z żalu, rozpacz - dosłownie - dusi. Trzeba żyć, by chronić to dziecko. Przecież to jedyne, co pozostało w tym świecie po Cregennanie. Dzieło jego życia legło w gruzach, prace naukowe zostały zniszczone lub skradzione, jeśli teraz umrze jego dziecko, to tak, jakby wrogowie zatarli wszelki ślad jego istnienia. Na to nie można pozwolić. Dziecko musi przeżyć, nieważne, że nigdy nie pozna swego ojca. Że Creg nigdy nie weźmie maleństwa na ręce, nie zobaczy jego pierwszych kroków, nie usłyszy, jak ono mówi "tato", choć tego pragnął. Tak bardzo się różnił od większości ludzkich czarodziejów, chciał dać swemu dziecku wszystko, czego sam nie otrzymał, z rodzicielską miłością na czele. Teraz już niczego mu nie da. Nie, trzeba iść, iść uparcie naprzód, nie wolno o tym teraz myśleć. Ani o tym, że Creg już nigdy nie zatroszczy się o nią samą, nie spojrzy na nią czule, nie nazwie swoją Ptaszyną. Już nigdy… Nie, nie wolno o tym myśleć, bo można się wtedy rozpłakać, a przecież trzeba uważać na drogę. Przez łzy źle się widzi, można się potknąć, przewró…

Jednak upadła. Leżała na śniegu, obolała i przerażona, że zrobiła krzywdę sobie albo dziecku. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby zaczęła rodzić tu, w lesie pośrodku niczego, bez jednej życzliwej osoby w pobliżu. Dlaczego nie było tu choćby chłopskiej chaty, w której mogłaby się schronić? Odwdzięczyłaby się za pomoc, odwdzięczyła stukrotnie! Gdyby tylko było komu…

Rozpłakała się z bezsilnej złości, samotna, ciężarna elfka wśród drzew. Dziecko poruszyło się i to przypomniało jej o najważniejszym. Skupiła się teraz na swoim ciele, wsłuchała w sygnały, które wysyłało. Ostrożnie obmacała brzuch i kończyny. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie stało się nic złego. Dziecku nic nie groziło, ona sama była lekko poobijana, ale poza tym cała. Pierwsza dobra wiadomość tej nocy.

Lara usiadła z trudem. Wstawać na razie nie zamierzała. Pościg pościgiem, ona naprawdę musiała odpocząć. Pogładziła się po brzuchu, by uspokoić dziecko. Potem podniosła głowę i wpatrzyła się w zimowe niebo. Zaczęła sobie przypominać nazwy tutejszych gwiazdozbiorów, nie po to, by ustalić kierunek marszu, bo nosiciele Hen Ichaer z zasady nie błądzą, ale by czymś zająć myśli. Coś w wyglądzie nieba jej się nie zgadzało. Po chwili dziwne zjawisko się przybliżyło i już wiedziała, co to takiego. Dawno ich nie widziała, ale przecież rozpoznałaby ich wszędzie. Nie dało się ich z niczym pomylić.

Uśmiechnęła się. Nigdy nie lubiła Eredina, zresztą z wzajemnością, ale w tej chwili o tym nie myślała. Liczyło się tylko to, że był wojownikiem, poddanym jej ojca. Miał obowiązek jej pomóc, gdyby go wezwała. Może zresztą właśnie dlatego przebywał w okolicy? Może to nie był rutynowy patrol, może Eredin szukał jej na polecenie Auberona? Może ojciec, którego tak bardzo zawiodła, mimo wszystko ciągle się o nią troszczył? Na samą myśl o domu, gdzie zawsze wszyscy o nią dbali, łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Teraz Lara mogła tam wrócić. To takie proste… Wystarczy, że zdejmie czar, pod którym ukrywała się przed próbami magicznego skanowania, i nada sygnał telepatyczny. Najpierw zrobi się jeszcze zimniej od magii nawigatorów, a potem nadjedzie oddział. Eredin ją rozpozna, spojrzy na nią ironicznie, może nawet pozwoli sobie na komentarz w rodzaju "ach, teraz my jesteśmy tymi dobrymi?", ale na więcej się nie odważy. Zabierze ją do domu, do świata, w którym właśnie trwa wiosna. Lara będzie tam bezpieczna, Aen Elle o nią zadbają. Zapewnią fachową opiekę podczas porodu…

Tu wizja nagle nabrała tak mrocznych barw, że Lara aż jęknęła. Będzie leżeć wyczerpana porodem, bezsilna, a wtedy oni odbiorą jej dziecko, którego nie chcieli i nie planowali, przeklętego metysa, skalanego domieszką ludzkiej krwi, owoc zdrady i hańby. Nigdy go nie zaakceptują, co najwyżej pozwolą mu żyć. Posłużą się nim, by ją szantażować, zmusić do posłuszeństwa. Gdy nadejdzie właściwy czas, każą jej urodzić drugie dziecko, tym razem z odpowiednim zestawem genów. Kto wie, co stanie się wtedy z pierwszym, już niepotrzebnym. Czy ono w ogóle… A na końcu otworzą Drzwi, a ona będzie musiała patrzeć, jak najeżdżają jakiś słabo broniony świat i masakrują jego mieszkańców.

Wzdrygnęła się. Nie, nie mogła wezwać Dearg Ruadhri. Nie za taką cenę. Jak mogła w ogóle o tym pomyśleć? To już nie był jej lud, ich świat nie był jej domem. A ojciec... Jeśli ojciec wysłał Eredina na poszukiwania, to po to, by wreszcie ukarać wyrodną córkę. Lara nie znajdzie w Tir na Lia pociechy ani zrozumienia. Nie ma po co wracać. Nie może. Nie wolno.

Objęła rękami brzuch, jakby chciała go ukryć przed Aen Elle. Znów omal się nie rozpłakała, ale pozwoliła, by Eredin i jego podwładni polecieli w swoją stronę. Potem zgramoliła się z ziemi. Zacisnęła zęby. Creg i ona mieli jeszcze przyjaciół w tym świecie. Znajdzie ich. Najważniejsze to stawiać kolejne kroki. Lewa noga, prawa noga, wydobyć stopę z zaspy, lewa, prawa, naprzód.


End file.
